Flying High
by brittana11
Summary: Superhero Brittany is seen as just your average geek. She has a huge crush on her neighbor who doesn't notice her until one day before school.
1. Discovery

**This is a requested piece, I plan on adding more in the future if I get enough interest after I finish some of my other pieces. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Flying High**

Brittany Susan Pierce is not your average girl. No to most she seems like a very pretty yet dizty girl, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She and her family have superpowers. Her mom is known as Jewel being able to turn her whole body into different types of rocks and can also fly. Her dad is known as Ray being able to shoot rays out of his hands and eyes along with being able to fly as well. While she's known as Supergirl cause yeah she has powers very similar to the fictional character Supergirl. She can fly, is very strong, thus far nothing can hurt her, has super speed and can see through things along with having very good hearing. So yeah that's Brittany and her family. You'd think with all that that she'd be popular, but she isn't. She's geeky, dizy and shy and someone no one notices.

"Bye mom I'm going to school." Brittany shouts pulling her backpack up.

"Have fun honey." her mom Susan shouts.

Brittany walks out of her house and smiles when she sees her neighbor Santana Lopez walk out. Santana is seventeen like her and goes to school with her. Though unlike her Santana's very popular and doesn't even know that she exists.

"Hi Santana," Brittany shouts like she does every morning.

And like every morning Santana completely ignores her. She sighs as she starts her long walk to school. She wishes that Santana would notice her. She's had a crush on her for years. Halfway to school she hears screaming coming from one of the side streets. Looking around she speeds down the street. About half a mile down she stops when she sees a red convertible that she knows belongs to Santana.

"Santana," Brittany breaths trying to figure out what she should do.

She can't let the Latina die. Though her parents have always told her not to use her powers unless she's disgusted. She's torn between saving her crush and saving her secret identity.

"Think Brittany think," she says to herself.

"Help! Please someone help me!" Santana shouts trying desperately to free her leg.

Brittany looks through the car to see that not only is Santana stuck, but the car is going to explode. This makes up her mind as she drops her bag and runs over to the car. Ripping the door off she sticks her head in to see what she needs to do. Santana gasps when she sees this gorgeous blend use her hand to push the dash enough to free her.

"What the-"

Is all Santana manages to get out before Brittany picks her up and runs away from the car. She shields Santana with her body when the car blows.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks standing up and holding out her hand for Santana.

"Yeah I think so," Santana says staring at Brittany in awe. "How did you do that?" she asks.

"Umm….." is all Brittany can come up with.

"Oh god Brittany you have a piece of glass sticking out of your shoulder." Santana gushes.

Brittany doesn't say anything as she's in shock that Santana actually knows her name.

"Brittany," Santana says.

"Hgh? What?" Brittany says managing to say.

"You have glass sticking out of your shoulder." Santana says again.

"Pull it out," Brittany says.

"I can't it might hurt you." Santana says.

"Please hurry," Brittany says grimacing.

Santana takes a deep breath and pulls it out. Brittany screams, but then instantly feels better as her wound heals.

"What the-" Santana gasps when she notices there is no wound.

"Trust me," Brittany says holding her hand out.

Santana looks around deciding that this girl just did save her life and is her geeky next door neighbor she wouldn't hurt her. So she takes her hand.

"Hold on tight," Brittany whispers before blasting up.

She flies them to her tree house figuring this is as good of place as any to tell Santana about her.

"You're Supergirl aren't you?" Santana asks as soon as Brittany puts her down.

"Yes," Brittany softly says.

Santana's standing there her mouth wide open as she stares at Brittany. She never expected or would have guessed that her geeky yet hot neighbor is Supergirl.

"Do your parents know?" Santana asks.

"Yes they have powers too." Brittany says waiting for her to make the connection.

"Your parents are Jewel and Ray." Santana says her mind completely blown.

"Yes this isn't going to be a problem is it?" Brittany asks. "Can you keep this a secret?" she asks.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Santana says understanding that this was something hard for her to admit to since it could mean the end of her peaceful life.

"I understand if you need some time to process everything." Brittany says.

"Thank you, for everything and for trusting me. I just need a few days." Santana says.

"And I'll give them to you."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's still in shock two weeks later. Every time she sees Brittany she can't help, but stare. This is Supergirl the girl that saved her and told her who she truly is. She's pretty sure that she now has a crush on the blonde. This is why she's now standing at the Pierce's front door trying to decide wither to knock or not.

"Hey Santana," Brittany says opening the door. "I saw you standing there and since you didn't seem like you were going to knock I thought I would." she rambles.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private to talk?" Santana asks.

"Sure come up to my room." Brittany happily says grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her room.

Santana notes as she's dragged up the stairs that the house looks really normal not that she should be surprised. It's not like they're going to store their superhero costumes out in the open for everyone to see.

"This is my room." Brittany says pushing Santana in.

"Wow," Santana says as she enters the pink, stuff animal filled room.

It looks like a little kids room with the exception of teenage clothes all over the room and make-up on the dresser.

"It's nothing special, but it's my room." Brittany says sitting on her bed.

"No it's nice….holy shit what is that?" Santana shouts when what she thought was a pillow next to Brittany moves.

"This is my cat Lord Tubbington." Brittany says holding the fat thing up for Santana to see.

"Oh," is all Santana can say.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brittany asks.

"Um….." Santana says taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about everything and I just wanted to say that I won't tell anyone and I'd really like to be your friend."

Brittany's face falls a bit as she was hoping that maybe the Latina had some feelings for her.

"Oh that's cool I'd like to be your friend too." Brittany says.

In the moment Santana lost control of her body as she leans forward and kisses the blonde. Brittany's in shock that she almost doesn't kiss back. They kiss until they have to separate for air.

"I'm sorry," Santana says pulling away.

"Go on a date with me?" Brittany asks wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Yes," Santana says blushing.

Brittany picks her up and spins them around floating a foot off the ground.

"I can't wait to go out with you." Santana says.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven." Brittany tells her.

"Shit, I've got to go get ready." Santana says.

Brittany sets her down and just laughs as she rushes out. She's going to take the girl of her dreams out on a date. This is the best day of her life.


	2. Author Note

Hi everyone, thanks for so many of you wanting me to write more of this story. I do planning on writing another few chapters, but right now I'm very busy with about four other stories I'm working on. I promise I will write more though it won't be until after the New Year. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.


	3. First Date

**Hello everyone thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'll be posting this story between other ones so I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter.**

Santana sits on her bed taping her phone as she waits for Brittany's response. She hadn't realized until she left she had no idea what to wear. So she texted the blonde to ask what she should wear. Honestly she has no idea what kind of date the blonde has planned for them. With her superpowers it literally could be anything.

 **From Britt Britt: Something warm and comfortable**

 **To Britt Britt: Any hints on where your taking me?**

 **From Britt Britt: Don't worry you'll really enjoy it**

She smiles like an idiot at her phone. She's finding out that even though Brittany's very shy and awkward at first she's a romantic and funny. She's positive that she's going to love this date.

"Mija, you need to come down and do the dishes!" Maria shouts up at her daughter.

"I can't mami! I'm getting ready for a date!" Santana shouts back counting down in her head for her mom to slam open her door which she does.

"Whose taking you on this date?" Maria asks shocked she hasn't heard of this before.

"Brittany," Santana says with a soft smile at the thought of the blonde.

"Brittany?" Maria asks unsure of who this girl is.

"Brittany Pierce our next door neighbor." Santana says.

"Oh, she seems like a nice girl." Maria says shocked her daughter would go for someone so shy and reserved.

"Yeah she helped me when my car was totally and we became close after that and she asked me out today." Santana explains.

"Well your father and I are leaving for a fundraising dinner, but we'll be back by ten and I expect you back by midnight." Maria tells her daughter. "I trust you."

"Thanks mom, have fun." Santana says waving her off.

After that Santana heads to her closet to pick out her outfit.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now remember be careful and make sure no one sees you." Brian tells his daughter.

"I know dad," Brittany says biting her lip.

She's very nervous that Santana won't like what she has planned or will tell her that it's just a joke and she doesn't want to go on a date.

"Brian, leave her be. She's very responsible." Susan scolds her husband.

"Except she did tell that neighbor of ours about us." Brian says still not happy someone outside of the family knows.

"Well she is going on a date with the girl." Susan tells him.

While Brittany finds her parents arguing amusing she needs to leave to go pick Santana up.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Brittany shouts running out the door before they can stop her.

She speeds walks across the lawns to Santana's front door. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door. Santana quickly opens the door and both girls just stare at each other.

"Wow San you look amazing." Brittany says.

She's wearing a pair of tight jeans, a white shirt with a cute, but warm jacket and a pair of red converse. Her hair is pulled back and she has light makeup on.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." Santana says.

She licks her lips as she looks her date up and down. She's never seen the blonde look so good. She's wearing a pair of back skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and blue converse.

"Shall we head out?" Brittany asks not wanting to meet Santana's parents yet, they scare her.

"Yes we shall." Santana says looping her arm through Brittany's.

Brittany walks them down the driveway and Santana looks around for a car. That's when she realizes that the blonde doesn't have a car.

"Um…Brittany we're not going to walk there are we?" Santana asks hoping that maybe Brittany borrowed her parent's car.

"No, we're going to fly. That is if you are okay with that." Brittany hesitantly says.

"Oh I hadn't even thought of you flying us somewhere." Santana says smiling at her. "I guess that's why you said warm clothes."

"Yep, now I'm going to pick you up." Brittany warns her before gently swooping her into her arms.

"Britt," Santana gasps throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I warn you, you may get a little cold." Brittany says before taking off.

Santana holds onto Brittany tightly as they continue to gain altitude. Once they reach the clouds Brittany levels out and speeds up wanting to have as much time as possible on their date. Santana has her eyes closed tightly as the wind whips at her face. She ends up hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder wondering where they are going. Brittany smiles as Santana tucks herself more into her. She's going much slower than she normally would so she doesn't freeze her date. Slowing down Santana lifts her head and looks around.

"Oh my god Brittany." Santana gasps as she looks down at a huge city. "Where are we?"

"Madrid," Brittany happily says.

"You flew us all the way to Spain to have our first date?" Santana asks shocked.

"Of course and I remember hearing you say once that you really wanted to go to Spain so I figured it would be a good place to have a date." Brittany happily says.

"Britt," is all Santana can say.

She's very impressed that one Brittany knew how much she loves Spain and two that she's actually bringing her.

"You don't like it I knew this was-"

Santana cuts her off by kissing her.

"This is the sweetest, nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Santana reassures her giving her another kiss.

"San, you're going to have to stop kissing me or I might accidently drop you." Brittany says tightening her grip around Santana's waist.

"Sorry," Santana whispers blushing.

"Plus you're supposed to wait till the end of the date to kiss." Brittany says using cloud cover to land them in an alley. "Sorry about the smell but an alley is the safest place to land."

"It's okay, I just so glad that we're in Spain. Like actual Spain." Santana happily says.

"And we can do whatever you want." Brittany says so glad that Santana seems to like the date thus far.

"Can we walk around sightseeing then eat?" Santana asks.

"Sure, what time do you have to be back?" Brittany asks taking Santana's hand as they walk out of the alley.

"Midnight," Santana says snuggling into Brittany as they walk.

"Good we have plenty of time." Brittany says.

They walk around for a while Santana gushing over all the scenery and buildings. She's seen pictures of Madrid, but being here it's way more amazing than she ever imagined.

"Brett this is amazing." Santana says looking up at a very beautiful building.

"Well I wanted to impress you since you've been on so many dates before and I haven't been on any." Brittany says still nervous that Santana will decide she doesn't like this date.

"You've really never been on a date before?" Santana asks shocked since they're both seniors and she's been on loads of dates.

Brittany just nods sadly thinking that now Santana won't like her since she has no experience at all.

"Well you're pretty good at this whole dating thing Britt." Santana softly says stopping them to cup Brittany's face. "This is the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" Brittany asks placing her hands on her hips.

Santana answers by gently kissing Brittany. Brittany's all smiles as they walk around some more before they find a small café to eat at. Santana orders a garden salad while Brittany orders a burger and fries.

"So tell me about your parents." Santana says curious about the blonde's parents.

"San, I'm not sure if here is the right place to talk about such things." Brittany whispers.

"We don't have to talk about that, but the rest of the things." Santana says confusing herself.

Luckily Brittany understands and smiles at the Latina.

"My mom's name is Susan and she owns the book store in downtown Lima. It makes it easy for her if she has to leave for you know. My dad is a cop which makes it easy for him to know when and where crimes are. His name is Brian." Brittany says. "They love me and can be overprotective since well you know."

Santana's fascinated with everything the blonde is telling her. She wants to know everything about her and her family. As Brittany continues to talk, Santana wishes that she could be a part of such a cool, funny, badass family.

"So what about your parents?" Brittany asks feeling a bit embarrassed she's talked so much.

"My mom's name is Maria and she's a lawyer. My dad's name is Mario and he's a doctor. Don't get me wrong I love my family, but I pretty much was left alone as child and even now. My parents are always so busy." Santana softly says.

"If you ever get lonely you're welcome to come over and spend time with my family and me." Brittany softly says taking one of Santana's hands.

"Thanks Britt, I just might take you up on that." Santana says smiling a the blonde. "Now off of parental units, how are you at math? I need some help and I'd like it if it were you."

"Why me?" Brittany asks.

"Because you don't judge me like everyone else in that school does." Santana simply says.

"Then I'd be honored." Brittany says.

After that they chat about school and hint around about Brittany's powers. Santana's just so fascinated with the blonde's powers and how her family has managed to keep them a secret for so long.

"Look at the time we'd better be getting back or you'll be late and your parents will never let me take you out again." Brittany says standing up and holding out her hand for Santana.

"Do we have to?" Santana whines taking Brittany's hand.

"Yes," Brittany softly says leading her into an alley.

Brittany picks Santana up and leaps up in the air. This time Santana keeps her eyes open the whole time flight back to Lima. Brittany scans the area around their houses to see who is there before landing right in front of Santana's house.

"Well here we are." Brittany says putting Santana down.

Brittany takes Santana's hand as they walk up to her door.

"I had a great time." Santana says looping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm glad," Brittany says smiling.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"Yes and on Monday we can walk to school together." Brittany says hoping that Santana isn't ashamed to be seen with her.

"Of course," Santana says happy that she gets to walk to school with the blonde.

They stare at each other for a few minutes before Brittany leans down and kisses her.

"Good night Santana."


	4. Lightning

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I'm going to try and update again in the next few weeks. I'm planning on writing five more chapters to this story.**

Brittany smiles as she walks into McKinley with Santana. For the first time she doesn't feel like a loser walking in. The whole walk to school was great. Santana let her hold, her hand and leaned against her. It wasn't until they got a block away from school that Santana dropped her hand. Brittany understands that as far as anyone knows Santana isn't into girls like her after all Santana had dated a senior cheerio last year and had only ever dated jocks.

"Pierce, you ready for your daily slushie?" David a football player shouts.

"You so much as think of slushing her I'll rip your dick off." Santana growls getting in his face.

"Woah, Lopez I didn't realize you're a lesbo." David says cracking a smile and high fiving one of his friends.

That lasts a total of two seconds before Santana knees him in the balls.

"Disrespect Brittany again and I'll make sure you can never have kids." Santana growls in his ear before pushing him over.

She smoothly walks back over to Brittany and holds out her pinky.

"Don't worry about being picked on anymore Britt; I've got your back." Santana says.

"Thanks San," Brittany says smiling at the fact that this girl who use to completely ignore her is now willing to protect her, not that she really needs it, but it's nice.

"What's your first class?" Santana asks.

"I actually have first period free today since I finished everything in Calculus and the teacher hasn't found anything else for me to do yet." Brittany says smiling.

"So then why'd you come this early?" Santana asks frowning wondering why anyone would wake up early to come to school when they didn't have to.

"To spend time with you." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Awe thanks B." Santana says smiling at her.

"Have fun in class and I'll see you in third period." Brittany says looking around before kissing her cheek.

"Wait we have third period together?" Santana asks frowning not realizing that they did.

"Yes we do, now I'll see you later." Brittany says pushing her into the classroom.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt why are we back here?" Santana asks as they're behind the football stadium.

"Because I can't use my powers around people and I want to take you to this lovely café in Hawaii." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Really?" Santana asks amazed that this is her life now, that Brittany is going to take her all over the world just whenever.

"Yes now hold on tight." Brittany says taking off and flying straight up into the clouds.

It's not nearly as scary this time around for Santana, but it's still different flying so high and fast without a plane. She buries her head into Brittany's shoulder smiling at the fact that this is reality.

"Shit," Brittany says swinging around to protect Santana from the bolt of lightning.

"Holy crap," Santana shouts when she sees the flash of light and is blinded by it hitting Brittany.

The lightning strike causes Brittany to freeze and starts to free fall. This of course causes her to lose her grip on Santana and she screams as she starts to fall. It takes Brittany a few seconds to finally regain her senses and dive after her girlfriend, well technically she hasn't asked her yet, but she wants to. She manages to catch Santana after only a few hundred feet.

"I've got you." Brittany whispers spotting an island and heading there quickly.

"Britt that was so fucking scary." Santana gasps holding on tightly to Brittany still even though they're on the ground.

"I know I'm sorry baby." Brittany says holding her tightly to her. "But I had to protect you from the lightning."

"How did you?" Santana starts to ask but stops.

"I could sense it coming for us and I knew that I had to protect you so I took the hit." Brittany says like it's nothing.

"Britt," Santana sighs lovingly.

She's never felt this way about anyone before, but the things this amazing woman keeps doing for her. If this isn't love then she has no idea what love is.

"Thanks for saving me again." Santana softly says.

"San you wouldn't even have been in trouble if I hadn't-"

"Britt don't finish that sentence." Santana says cupping her face. "I love all of this and now I think I'm ready to head to that café." she says.

"Okay," Brittany says.

She grabs Santana and takes off again this time flying lower and even faster, wanting to get there fast.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt this pizza is to die for." Santana says taking a huge bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Brittany says staring at the other woman.

"What do I have something on my face?" Santana asks noticing her well she's not sure what she is yet, staring at her.

"No, you're just extremely beautiful." Brittany softly says.

"Britt," Santana says blushing.

"Well you are very beautiful." Brittany says leaning across the table to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Britt, stop you're making me blush." Santana says smiling bashfully at her.

Brittany reaches across the table and gently grabs Santana's right hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I have something I want to ask you." Brittany softly says looking down at their entwined hands.

"What is it?" Santana asks curious as to what her blonde superhero could want to ask her.

"Well I was hoping that maybe, you'd be um….willing to be my um girlfriend?" Brittany asks.

The look of shock is written all over Santana's face. This is not what she expected the blonde to ask her. Heck she wasn't even sure if the blonde wanted to be her girlfriend, but now knowing that she does well it makes her very happy.

"Really?" Santana asks still shocked this is actually happening to her.

"Yes, I've liked you for a long time. You know about me and still want to date me so yeah I want you to be my girlfriend and to be yours." Brittany says knowing now that she's going to say yes.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Santana says all smiles. "I can't wait to show off to the school that we're dating and to tell my parents, I know they'll love you." she rambles.

Brittany chuckles to herself wondering why she ever doubted that Santana would want to be her girlfriend. After all they are somewhat dating and have been spending a lot of time together over the last few days. That's when she realizes what Santana said.

"Wait what?" Brittany says staring at her new girlfriend. "Did you just say that meet your parents?" she asks.

"Yep, in fact let's go back now I want you to meet them." Santana happily says.

The look on Brittany's face is one of pure terror.


	5. Meeting the Lopezs

**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm hoping not to have as much of a wait between updates.**

Brittany's hands are shaking as Santana leads her up the driveway. She's not ready for this at all. She hadn't intended on meeting her parents until she could figure out how to tell them about her powers.

"San," Brittany quietly whispers.

"Yeah," Santana says stopping and turning to face the terrified looking Brittany.

"Can we not tell your parents about my powers or anything. I just want them to think of me as a normal girl." Brittany says begging Santana to agree with her eyes.

"Of course we can Britt." Santana says feeling slightly bad at how scared her girlfriend looks. "Don't worry about them, they'll love you cause you love me." she reassures her.

Brittany nods as she follows Santana into her house thinking about the fact that Santana just said that she loved her. Knowing this she takes a deep breath and thinks that if Santana loves her she can face Santana's parents.

"Honey is that you?" Maria shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah mami it's me." Santana shouts back grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her with her.

"Awe is this the young woman who's swept you off your feet?" Maria asks when she sees her daughter dragging in a scared looking taller girl.

"Yes mami this is Brittany, my girlfriend." Santana says.

"Oh girlfriend, that's new." Maria says nodding at Brittany.

"She just asked me today on our date. That's when I realized that she just had to meet you and dad now." Santana rambles so happy about Brittany.

"Well Brittany it's nice to meet you." Maria says smiling over at Brittany.

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez," Brittany shyly says.

"Oh please honey call me Maria, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law." Maria says engulfing the young woman in a hug. "Anyone who makes my Santana happy can call me by my first name."

"I care for her deeply." Brittany says smiling.

"Can she stay for dinner mami?" Santana asks pouting.

"I guess if it's fine with her parents." Maria says. "I'll call when dinner's ready."

Santana pulls Brittany down the hall to her father's study.

"It will be okay with your parents to stay right?" Santana asks.

"Yeah I just texted them and they're out on a call so it's fine." Brittany says squeezing Santana's hand.

"Great, come on I want daddy to meet you too." Santana says knocking on the door before shoving it open.

The one thing Brittany notices when she enters the study is that Mr. Lopez has newspaper clipping all over and most of them are about her family.

"Dad!" Santana says causing him to turn around.

"Hi honey, who's this?" Mario asks not realizing that his daughter was bringing someone over.

"Daddy I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Brittany. Britt baby this is my dad Mario." Santana says all smiles.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Brittany. Santana here as done nothing but talk about you since you helped her after she crashed her car." Mario says smiling at the nervous young woman in front of him.

He can't help but feel like she's the perfect match for his very loud and confident daughter. Just the way she's standing there all nervous to meet him with her hand gasped tightly in Santana's he thinks that this might actually be love.

"I'm just glad I was walking down that street instead of taking my normal route Mr. Lopez." Brittany says.

"So are we." Mario says. "And please call me Mario. If you-"

"Daddy Britt's staying for dinner so if you must interrogate her please do it then that way she doesn't have to repeat all this to mami." Santana says laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I wasn't going to." Mario says holding his hands up. "I was just going to say stay keep your door open when you head upstairs to your room."

"Okay dad, see you at dinner." Santana says pulling Brittany out with her up to her room.

Brittany follows Santana checking behind her to make sure that no one is there before sweeping her up in her arms and flying them up the stairs.

"Britt," Santana harshly says. "You can't do that with my parents here what if one of them had saw."

"I made sure that they weren't nearby." Brittany says smirking.

"I just worry since I agree that we shouldn't tell them yet not until they get to know you." Santana softly says.

"Well I think everything has been going well thus far." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"It has been just like I thought. I told you there was no need to worry that my parents would love you." Santana says kissing her.

Brittany blushes as Santana pushes her onto the bed and kisses her hard. They make out for several minutes before Maria shouts up that dinner is ready.

"Here we go," Santana says getting up off of Brittany and heading downstairs.

"Wait up," Brittany shouts after her and runs down after her.

Brittany catches up to Santana and laces their hands together as they enter the dining room.

"Awe aren't you two just so cute." Maria says smiling at them.

"Mami," Santana says blushing.

"What honey you two are very cute together." Maria defends herself.

"Enough of this talk let's eat." Mario says as his stomach starts to growl.

"Okay honey," Maria says chuckling.

"Daddy's always like this when he's hungry." Santana whispers to Brittany as they sit down next to each other.

For the first ten minutes no one says anything as they're all eating.

"So Brittany, how are you in school?" Mario asks as he helps himself to seconds.

"I'm a straight A student." Brittany tells him.

"So you're the reason that Santana's grades have been improving." Maria says smiling at her.

"She asked me to help her." Brittany tells them.

"Well we're both very grateful for that since our little girl has never been very good at school." Mario says.

"Hey I'm right here." Santana grumbles.

They continue to talk for a while before Maria decides to clean up and shoos them into the living room.

"So Brittany what do your parents do?" Mario asks.

"My mom owns the bookshop downtown and my dad's a cop." Brittany says fighting back as smile as Santana puts her hand on Brittany's leg.

"We'll have to get together with them at some point soon." Mario says wanting to get to know this very lovely young ladies parents especially since they are neighbors.

"So since you and mom have interrogated my girlfriend enough for the day can we go upstairs." Santana says standing up and bring Brittany up with her.

"Go on have fun." Mario says smiling at them.

Santana drags Brittany upstairs with her and they cuddle on her bed. Santana has herself completely draped on top of the blonde smiling when Brittany with one hand lifts her up in the air like she's doing a pushup before placing her back on top of her.

"Britt, why are you doing this?" Santana finally asks.

"Because I need to work out to keep in shape and this is something I can do with you just lying there." Brittany says.

"So you're using me as your weights. That's so cool, you so have to take me where you train so I can see you use all your powers." Santana says all happy.

"Sounds like a plan, how about tomorrow after school." Brittany says kissing her.

"I'm in, but remember I have Cheerio practice until five so it will have to be after that." Santana says.

"I'll meet you in the locker room at five ten, but I'd better get going my mom wanted me home by ten." Brittany says looking at the clock to see that it's almost ten.

"Okay, pick me up at six thirty." Santana softly says kissing her.

It takes five more minutes before Brittany finally breaks away from her girlfriend and heads downstairs.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, thanks for dinner." Brittany says waving at them.

"Have a good night Brittany and come over anytime." Maria says smiling at her.

Once the door shuts Maria turns to her husband.

"I really like her." Maria softly says.

"I know I like her too, she's much nicer than anyone else who Santana's ever brought home to meet us." Mario says.


	6. BBQ with the Parents

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter, sorry it took so long, but I was focused on other stories. There are three more chapters in this story. I hope to have the next one up in the next month.**

Santana laces her fingers through Brittany's as they walk towards their houses. They've been dating now for a month and finally both sets of parents have decided to have a get together and have a barbeque at the Lopez's house. Mostly because right now there's a crater in the backyard of the Pierce's from Brittany trying to show off to Santana which caused the whole town to think that there had been an earthquake. Needless to say Brittany got in trouble for that though thanks to Santana's puppy dog eyes at her parents the punishment was just that she had to clean up after their training sessions.

"I can't wait for our parents to meet I think they'll get along great." Santana says swinging their hands.

"Yeah, I just hope my dad doesn't say anything embarrassing." Brittany says not nervous at all as her parents get along with everyone and the Lopez parents actually like her.

"I'm sure they all will." Santana tells her.

There's a cat call from a car that passes them as they turn onto their block. Santana flips them the bird as Brittany just pulls Santana more into her body wanting to protect her.

"God I hate the jocks." Santana growls knowing it was Puckerman and his gang of goons.

"They don't bother you do they?" Brittany asks ready to fight them if they do, she wants to protect her girlfriend.

"No they're just always making cat calls at all us Cheerios." Santana says omitting the fact that she gets the most as she knows her girlfriend would do something stupid yet sweet to protect her.

"Okay," Brittany says deciding to drop it as they reach the Lopez house. "What time should we come over?" she asks.

"GIRLS!" Maria shouts flinging the gate to the backyard open reveling the Pierce's already over.

"Well I guess now." Santana says shrugging as she drags Brittany behind her.

"Did you know that we both graduated from the same high school along with NYU at the same time. It's hard to believe that we didn't know each other." Susan says wrapping her arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Girls Brian is showing me how to cook these ribs just right." Mario says pulling the girls over towards him. "Sorry about your mothers they're both already drunk." he whispers.

"When did you guys start the party?" Santana asks curious as to why they started the party without them being as they're the whole reason for this BBQ.

"Well your mother and myself decided to stay home to get ready and when we saw Susan pull in at one we asked if they wanted to come over early. She went to get Brian and they came over." Mario explains.

"At least everyone is getting along." Brittany says as the men go back to cooking and their moms talk loudly to each other about high school.

"Yeah this is the best possible thing to happen, let's see if we can sneak a few beers." Santana says pulling Brittany behind her back into the house.

Santana grabs two beers for them and heads up to her room. Brittany though has another idea and picks her up flying them up the stairs to her room, dropping her off on the bed.

"Britt," Santana says giving her a stern look.

"What we know that your parents are both outside with my parents having fun. No one could see me." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"So it looks like our parents are going to become fast friends." Santana says opening the first beer and handing it over to Brittany.

"San I don't know if I should drink my parents have always warned me that getting drunk is not a good idea for us. That we can lose control of our powers." Brittany says.

"Fine I'll drink both." Santana says taking a big gulp and leaning into Brittany. "We should do something fun."

"San, the last time you said that I created a crater in my backyard." Brittany says swatting her girlfriend's wandering hand away from the hem of her shirt. "Our parents are downstairs."

"So you have super hearing, just use it to warn us if someone's coming up." Santana says leaning over and kissing Brittany deeply.

"San," Brittany moans losing the fight and falling back onto the couch.

They make out for several minutes before someone from outside yells dinner.

"I guess we should head down." Santana says pulling back.

"But I don't want to." Brittany says pulling Santana back down.

"Britt, my parents will come up after us if we don't go down." Santana warns.

"Fine," Brittany groans getting up and following Santana down.

When they get outside Brittany frowns when she sees her dad on his cell phone. She gets a bad feeling about it as he never is on his cell during family time unless the city is being attacked.

"Babe, I think we might have to leave." Brittany whispers.

"Why?" Santana says turning to look at the blonde.

"Because I think the city is being attacked." Brittany whispers kissing her cheek.

"Be careful," Santana whispers.

"I will," Brittany says.

"Maria, Mario I'm sorry that I have to leave. Downtown is being attacked and I've just been called in." Brian says after hanging up the phone.

"Go we completely understand." Maria says smiling at him.

"We should go to; we always help out when disasters strike." Susan tells them. "We'll have to reschedule this for maybe Saturday if it works for you and we'll have it at our house."

"Of course, we'd love to." Maria says.

"Honey I just got paged in, apparently one of the highways was taken out and every doctor is being called in." Mario says.

With that everyone left leaving Maria and Santana alone in the back yard. Maria starts cleaning up and even though the night got cut short she thinks that it went very well. She's found a new friend in Susan who she already has plans with next week. Santana on the other hand is very worried about Brittany's safety.


	7. Monster

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I have two more chapters in this story I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter as I have a bunch of requests that I'm currently working on.**

Brittany flies above her parents as they fly in fighting formation as they head into the heart of the city. She's not looking forward to fighting the villain named Monster. Every time they fight it, it always ends in a draw and it escapes. It's been the thorn in her parent's side for years and has started to become a thorn in her side. What makes it difficult to fight is it's like a giant steel bear, standing at twenty feet tall at least who can shoot fire balls out of it's arms.

"Brittany watch out for his tail whip!" Brian shouts up at his daughter.

"I know dad!" Brittany shouts back.

"Just be careful!" Brian shouts back always worried about his daughter when their fighting any villains.

"Honey stop bugging her she knows what to do." Susan shouts.

As they approach the city they can see Monster swatting at the air force helicopters flying around it shooting everything they have at it. Not that it feels them since it is made of steel.

"Okay Brittany-" Brian stops when he notices that their daughter is not near them. "Where did she go?"

"Hurry she's flying towards Monster alone!" Susan shouts.

"BRITTANY WAIT!" Brian shouts taking off after their daughter.

Brittany swerves avoiding Monster hitting her and blasts it with heat vision. It doesn't do much to it at all. She manages to dodge it's attacks blasting it back knowing that punching it will only end up hurting her. When Susan comes diving in she hardens into a diamond and smashes into it causing it to fall back. That's when Brian hits it with blasts from his eyes before also using his hands to hit it in four different places. All three attack at the same time causing it to double over and hit the ground hard, taking out several buildings.

"Dad I think we might have weakened it." Brittany says as the three of them fly over it.

"No we just knocked the wind out of it." Brian wisely says as he's been fighting Monster the longest.

"Do you think it will leave now?" Brittany asks.

"No," Susan says. "It won't until it either gets what it wants or until we bother it enough."

Just then Monster gets up and bashes Brittany into the ground extremely hard, shooting several fireballs directly at her stomach. It then picks her up and spits some kind of poison in her face. Her father watches in horror as he watches his daughter fall to the ground.

"NO!" Susan shouts flying hard into Monster.

Brian flies down to pick up his daughter as she's knocked out and takes off for their house. While Susan continues to bash into Monster until it finally decides to leave. She turns around and bullets back home.

"How is she?" Susan asks blasting the front door open.

"She's still unconscious and I don't think she's doing well." Brian says very worried.

"Maybe we should see if Mario's home." Susan says trying to get a pulse.

"And risk him finding out about our powers?" Brian asks. "I don't think so."

"Well it's either that or risk our daughter dying because you're too stubborn to ask for help." Susan growls at her husband.

"Fine, I'll go get Santana to watch Brittany while you go get Mario in the car so he doesn't suspect anything and then I'll go see my mom to get medical supplies." Brian says. "Though we're going to have to tell the Lopez's after this about at least Brittany's powers."

"I'm sure they'll be just like their daughter who hasn't had a problem. Plus they'd find out eventual as we both know that Brittany's going to marry Santana one day." Susan says running out to the car to drive to the hospital.

Ten seconds after Brian texts Santana she's flying through the door at top speed and running over to the couch where Brittany is lying.

"What happened?" Santana asks very worried when she notices that Brittany is unconscious.

"Monster got the better of her. Can you watch her while I go get supplies? Susan has gone to get your dad." Brian says.

"Of course I will." Santana says brushing some hair out of Brittany's face.

Brian flies off knowing that his very injured daughter is well taken care of with her girlfriend there.

"Britt what did you do." Santana whispers. "You promised that you would be careful."

"San," Brittany hoarsely whispers cracking an eye open.

"Oh Britt, what happened?" Santana says cupping Brittany's face.

"Hurts so much." Brittany manages to say before she passes out again.

This worries Santana so much as she's never known Brittany to be hurt by anything and from what she has said nothing has ever hurt her. Luckily Brian flies back in just as Santana is starting to freak out.

"She woke up and said that everything hurts before she passed out again." Santana quickly says.

"It must be the poison that Monster sprayed on her." Brian says. "He really gave her a beating and I think it weakened her."

"Is she going to need a doctor?" Santana asks getting even more worried seeing him being worried.

"Susan went to get your dad." Brian tells her.

"Britt don't you dare die on me." Santana says tears starting to form in her eyes. "I need you." she sobs.

"You can lay with her if you want I know Britt would want that." Brian says.

Santana sniffles as she snuggles into Brittany's body sobbing when Brittany manages to move her arm to wrap around her. She's praying to god that Brittany will be okay.

Brian decides to go outside to give the girls some privacy even though his own daughter is still passed out he doesn't want to intrude on them. It doesn't take long for Susan to come screeching into the driveway.

"How is she?" Susan asks.

"She woke up briefly and told Santana that everything hurt before passing out again." Brian tells his wife.

"What happened?" Mario asks getting out of the passenger side. "Susan didn't really go into detail."

"We think she was poisoned and that's all we can say for the moment." Brian says not sure if they should tell him the truth.

"Brian," Mario starts to say before Santana cuts him off.

"SHE CAN'T BREATH!" Santana shouts running out to get Brian, but very happy to see her dad here. "Dad hurry up she can hardly breath."

Mario rushes in with Santana on his tail. She watches terrified as her dad starts to work on Brittany putting a tube down her throat to help her breath. Susan comes up next to her and wraps her arms around the scared young woman. Brian stands back and watches as his daughter's life hangs in the balance.

"Do you have any idea what kind of poison it was?" Mario asks.

"No," Brian says very worried now as Mario looks worried.

"Here's a sample of it." Susan says handing it to her husband who goes into the other room to find out what it is.

Mario gives them a weird look and is about to say something but doesn't when he sees how worried his own daughter is. Something is off with the Pierce's right now and how Brittany got hurt he still doesn't know. With his daughter so worried about her girlfriend he puts all other thoughts out of his mind for now and focuses solely on trying to make sure Brittany doesn't die.

"It's acid saliva with some kind of bacteria in it." Brian says coming out. "I think it's attacking her immune system."

"Okay I think I have some medicine that will help her." Mario says not even questioning how he found that out.

"Will she be okay dad?" Santana softly asks.

"I think she will be." Mario says giving her the medicine. "It's going to take a few hours to work."

"I want to say with her." Santana says getting the feeling that he wants her to go home with him.

"Honey-"

"I'm not leaving her dad; Britt wouldn't leave me if I was ill." Santana sternly says.

"Mario we'll make sure she gets some sleep." Susan says. "We should all get some sleep."

Mario wants to say something, but the look of love on his daughter's face as she looks at Brittany causes him to swallow what he was going to say.

"Mario I know we owe you an explanation, but I think Brittany would want to tell you so if you don't mind could we wait until she's better?" Susan asks.

"That would be okay, but just relieve my mind that it's nothing bad right?" Mario asks.

"It's not trust me," Susan says.

"How long do you think it will take Brittany to wake up?" Brian asks.

"Probably tomorrow," Mario says. "If anything becomes worrisome over the night come over and wake me up." he offers.

"Why don't you and Maria come over tomorrow? We can have an easy dinner and hopefully Brittany will be awake and able to explain everything to you." Susan says.

While the grownups plan about having dinner the following night Santana is laying right next to Brittany staring at her sleeping face.

"Please be okay," Santana whispers.

"I'll be fine San," Brittany softly says not opening her eyes.

"Britt," Santana softly sobs.

"Everything is okay now." Brittany reassures her.


	8. Telling

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Only one chapter left after this.**

"Britt," Santana says snuggling into her girlfriend and pulling the comforter over them.

"Yes," Brittany says not opening her eyes, so glad to be back in her bed which is much more comfortable than the couch.

"Are you really okay?" Santana asks staring at her.

"I will be in a few hours; I can feel my body healing itself from the medicine your dad gave me." Brittany softly says cupping her face.

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?" Santana asks.

"Babe I promise you that I will be fine." Brittany reassures her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Santana says laying her head back down on Brittany's chest.

"I'll try not to." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her.

"I was extremely worried that you might die." Santana sniffles all her emotions coming to a head.

"I'm sorry honey." Brittany softly says kissing her.

They lay there in silent for several minutes as Santana composes herself again. She hates that she seems like a weakling, but Brittany really did scare her and she's decided that she doesn't care if they all come rushing out.

"So we have a few hours before my parents get back from dealing with the mayor." Brittany says brushing some hair out of her face.

"That's when my parents are coming over for dinner when you get to tell them about your powers." Santana softly says.

"So we have a few hours alone?" Brittany asks smirking.

"Britt," Santana says unsure of what she's implying.

"Well I'm feeling much better and you being so worried about me has me all wet for you….." Brittany trails off raising her eyebrows.

"Britt, you're hurt we can't have sex." Santana says pushing up and slapping her arm.

"Ow," Brittany softly says pulling her back into her. "Trust me I'm fine and I want to show you how much I love you if you're ready." she softly says.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Santana says kissing her.

"You won't," Brittany says flipping them over so she's on top of her.

"I've never done with a girl." Santana nervously says.

"Neither have I, I've never had sex before." Brittany nervously says biting her lip as she stares down into Santana's eyes.

"Honestly I've never had sex either." Santana says knowing that she has a reputation that she's slept with half the football team even though it's not true, she's never denied it.

"Then we're on an even playing field." Brittany says sliding her hands under the Latina's shirt.

Santana's a little shocked that the blonde didn't question her about the fact that she's never had sex either, but at the same time it's so Brittany.

"I don't really know what to do now." Santana says still nervous.

"Let's make out and see where that leads." Brittany says understanding that the Latina is still nervous and she wants to make her as comfortable as possible.

After several minutes of making out the blonde tugs on the Latina's shirt who lifts her arms up and lets her pull her shirt off. The blonde whips her shirt off reconnecting their lips.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispers into the kiss.

"Britt," Santana moans. "Please," she says bucking up into her.

"Fuck, you're soaking." Brittany moans sliding her hand into the Latina's pants.

Santana just moans more and pushes into Brittany's hand. She manages to get her pants and underwear off quickly.

"Shit I need you in me." Santana softly orders.

"Babe I'm going to put one finger in." Brittany says feeling like this is very unromantic, but she wants to be gentle.

Santana just nods and looks down to watch as Brittany's finger disappears in her. She moans, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the blonde rubs her clit with her thumb.

"Fucking shit." Santana moans as Brittany pushes in another finger, scissoring them.

"God San, you're so fucking sexy." Brittany moans adding yet another finger.

"Britt," Santana moans.

"Let go, come for me." Brittany softly says.

Santana claws Brittany's back as she let's go and wraps her legs tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Ugh," Santana says falling back on the bed. "I'll pay you back when I recover." she softly says.

"Don't worry baby, I came watching you come." Brittany says brushing some hair out of Santana's face.

"Britt," Santana says blushing, hiding her face in Brittany's chest.

"What you were fucking hot." Brittany says leaning down to kiss her.

"We should get dressed. Our parents will be back soon and I don't want them to find us up here naked." Santana says trying to get up only to be held down by the blonde.

"I'll hear them when they pull into the driveway." Brittany says kissing her neck.

Santana laughs allowing Brittany to keep her flush against her. They lay like that for a while with the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. This is something she never thought she'd have in her life and honestly can't get enough of it.

"We'd better get dressed, they just pulled onto the street." Brittany says sitting up.

"Hurry up then." Santana says jumping up and rushing quickly to pull her clothes back on.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner the Pierce's and the Lopez's are seated in the living room with Santana curled into Brittany's side.

"Well Brittany you look much better than when I saw you yesterday." Mario says frowning at her.

"Dad," Santana says.

"Honey I have to agree with your father, from what he told me about how bad she was last night I'd shocked to see her moving around so much." Maria says looking curiously at her daughter's girlfriend.

Susan looks like she wants to say something, but Brian stops her as he knows this is something that his daughter should tell them. This is something he's not used to since both his family and Susan's have powers they never had to deal with this.

"I actually have something to tell the two of you something about me that very few people know about." Brittany softly says as Santana squeezes her hand. "It's something that you have to promise never to tell anyone."

Mario looks over at his wife who nods at him.

"Okay we promise." Mario says a little worried that she's going to tell them that they're drug dealers or do something else that's illegal.

"Well you see…..this is kind of hard to say, but you deserve to know after helping me last night. I'm Supergirl." Brittany says holding on tightly to Santana's hand.

"Which would make you Jewel and you Ray." Maria says to Brian and Susan.

"Yes," Brian says as they all stare at Mario who has yet to say anything.

"Thank god," Mario finally says.

"Dad?" Santana says frowning.

"Honey?" Maria says worried about the smile on her husband's face.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that of all the things that I've thought that you could be into to get so injured I never thought of this." Mario says. "It also makes many of the things you've done make sense."

"I think we owe you a bigger thank you for saving our daughter's life." Maria says thinking that the blonde used her powers to help her daughter out of her car when she first started hearing about the blonde.

"It was nothing." Brittany says blushing.

"We're happy to answer any questions you might have." Susan says.

"Right now I'm just happy to know that my little girl is extremely safe with you." Mario says smiling at the blonde.

"Why don't you girls go have some fun flying around or something while we talk." Brian says.

Brittany takes Santana and quickly leaves so thankful that that went as good as it went.

"That went really well." Santana sighs.

"Yes it did babe now do you want to go fly to New York?" Brittany asks.

"Heck yes,"


	9. Graduation

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story that has turned from a one shot into this short multi chapter piece. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

"So mija do you know where you're going to college?" Mario asks. "You're graduating in two weeks and you still haven't decided."

"Dad," Santana says burying herself into Brittany's embrace as they curl up on the Lopez couch. "Maybe I don't want to go to college."

"Mija you're going to school or you're getting a job to pay rent." Mario growls knowing that his daughter will give in.

"Don't worry daddy, Britt and myself have decided to go to Boston together." Santana says smirking as his eyes brighten up.

"Does this mean that you're going to Harvard?" Mario asks very hopeful.

He honestly doesn't care what she majors in so long as she goes to a good school which she's been accepted to several.

"Yes Mr. Lopez she's going to Harvard while I go to MIT." Brittany says which causes the Lopez's to look at her a little shocked.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you were that smart." Maria says.

"Mami," Santana shouts.

"Santana, you're mother and myself are just a little surprised that's all." Mario says.

"It's okay, numbers have always just come to me even though I don't always understand what they are at first." Brittany says smiling. "My parents think it has something to do with my powers."

"So will you continue to help your parents out here while you're at school?" Maria asks very curious about what will happen with Supergirl away at college.

"If they really need me yeah, but most of the time they don't actually need my help." Brittany says. "They want me to experience college like a normal kid."

"We're going to have fun, now can we go back to watching Glee. I really like it." Santana grumbles done talking about college.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany claps loudly, standing up as her girlfriend gets her diploma. She's proud of her girlfriend for graduating near the top of her class. She graduated early in the winter though she's still taken some classes.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Brittany says lifting Santana up in the air and spinning them around.

"We're actually going to get out of this small town and into a big city." Santana happily says.

She can't wait to get away from all the small minded people that she's constantly having to shout at when they give her and Britts disgusting looks. There's no way in hell that she's going to let anyone bring down her happy go lucky girlfriend's mood.

"Sanny," Brittany softly says setting her down and kissing her gently on the lips. "You know I don't care about what other people say."

"I know, but I don't like how people treat you even though you're way smarter than them." Santana says just as their parents come over.

"Honey I'm so proud of you." Maria says pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mami I can't breathe." Santana says trying to get out of her mom's arms.

"Just let your mom hug you. She's very excited for you." Mario says very happy for his daughter.

"We're all so proud of you Santana." Susan says hugging her also.

"Yeah at least we get to cheer for someone at graduation since Britt is too smart to actually graduate with the rest of you." Brian says so proud of both young women.

"Let's all go out to eat, I've reserved a table at Breadsitxs." Mario says very happy with everything.

Later that evening Brittany and Santana find themselves alone in a clearing in the woods about two hundred miles outside of Lima that Brittany flew them too. It used to be her secret place to go to and think, this is the first time that she's brought Santana though.

"This place is so peaceful." Santana says looking around.

"I found this when I was ten and since then whenever I want to get away from everyone and everything I come here." Brittany says nervously wiping her hands on her pants.

"And you brought me here, awe babe thanks." Santana says so glad her girlfriend brought her to her special place.

Since she started dating the blonde superhero she's discovered all sorts of wonderful places around the world she never thought she'd see. The wonders of the world that no one else knew about or ever gets to see.

"Santana," Brittany softly says finally getting up the courage to speak again.

"What is it Britt Britt?" Santana asks.

"This is hard for me so if you could not say anything for a few minutes please it would make this go easier." Brittany starts. "You know I love you more than anything right." she says pausing and looking at Santana who nods. "That I would give up my powers in a heartbeat to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my bright shining sun that I would do anything for. I love you more than I can even say or describe. You are my everything so I'm hoping that you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Brittany at this point is on one knee and is holding open a black velvet box holding a simple diamond ring. Santana gasps holding her hands over her mouth.

"Yes," she finally manages to get out.

"Here," Brittany says putting the ring on her finger before flying them up in the air and spinning around. "We're going to get married." she happily says.

"Britt, I love you so much." Santana says wrapping her arms around her.

"This is the best of my life." Brittany says flying them back to the ground.

"Mine too Britt Britt, mine too." Santana softly says staring down at her new ring.


End file.
